


A Forever Kind of Love

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after the season 1 episode The Eye. John and Elizabeth take their relationship to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Forever Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Forever Kind of Love  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,103  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Elizabeth Weir  
>  **Summary:** Set immediately after the season 1 episode The Eye. John and Elizabeth take their relationship to the next level  
>  **A/N:** written for my sparktober bingo card(sensuous) [Here](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/298183.html)

She stood in the center of his room soaked to the skin and dripping wet. Her body shivering from the cold. This was not the way she had hoped the day would end. 

John quickly walked back into the room, a towel in his hands. “Let’s get you out of those wet clothes. Okay?”

This wasn’t good at all. _Naked in the same room with John Sheppard._ She didn’t think her heart could stand it. She was positive her libido couldn’t. “John, I...”

He held up his hand to stop her. “This isn’t a come on, Elizabeth. When you and I make love it will be because we both want it not because of the circumstances we find ourselves in.”

Elizabeth felt her heart jump to her throat at his words. _He had said when not if._

“You need to get dry. Or would you rather get sick?”

“Fine. But no peeking.”

He crossed his heart before he gave her the boy scout sign.

Elizabeth eyed him warily. “Were you ever a boy scout?”

“No. Dad had other ideas. But I always wanted to be. That should count for something, right?”

She shook her head. “Nice try, John.”

An impish grin spread across his face as he turned his back to her. “You can’t hate me for trying.”

_Hate him?_ There were a lot of things she felt about John Sheppard but hate certainly wasn’t one of them.

John let a wistful sigh escape him. “Fine. Since for some reason I don’t understand; you don’t seem to trust me.” He held up his hand again to stop her as she started to interrupt. “No. That’s fine. There is no need to explain.” He shot her his hurt puppy look before he continued, “Why don’t I get you something hot to drink while you get out of those wet clothes?”

Elizabeth ducked her head to hide the smile that threatened. “That would be great.”

He nodded his head as he walked towards the door.

“John?”

“Yeah?” He quickly glanced back at her. It took all of his willpower not to take her in his arms the consequences be damned. If he didn’t get out of there right now, he wasn’t going to be responsible for his actions.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Without another word, John quickly stepped through the doorway. 

As he walked down the corridor he couldn’t help but think what an idiot he was. He finally had Elizabeth where he had always wanted her. In his room. And to make it even better she was, at this very moment, removing her clothes. And where was he? Not in the damn room that’s where!

John was half way to the mess when he realized he had forgotten to ask Elizabeth how she took her coffee. He should probably remember, after all he had seen her with it often enough. But after seeing her with her clothes soaked to her body, he was lucky he could still remember his own name. With a frustrated sound, he turned and ran back to his room. As he stepped closer the door opened and then...

He lost all ability to speak much less move. Elizabeth stood next to the bed, her wet clothes pooled at her feet. She was naked. Completely naked. And to make matters worse, or better depending on ones perspective, she was bent at the waist towel drying her hair. 

There were a lot of things he could have done to make her realize she wasn’t alone any longer but for the life of him he couldn’t remember what they were. He stood dumbfounded, staring. His body hard and aching.

She wasn’t trying to be seductive, she was just drying her hair for goodness sake but still the way her body was bent, the way she moved slowly, the slight wiggle off her hips it was all just too much.

This was the moment. Was he a man or a mouse? Should he do what he was thinking, what he wanted to do more than anything or should he turn around and leave? To his credit he actually thought about it for a second. But only for a second. He knew there was no way he could stop himself. But then after all he was only a man.

Without a sound he walked up behind Elizabeth, pulled her flush against his body. He was positive she could feel his erection straining against his pants. At any moment he expected to get slapped, hell even a squeal of shock but no, not his Elizabeth. She calmly went limp in his arms as she pushed her behind closer to him. Slowly, temptingly she began to move sensuously against him. Grinding herself deeper against him until he thought he would go insane from pure pleasure.

As she let her head fall against his chest, he leaned down and kissed the side of her neck.

A soft sound of acceptance echoed through the room.

He had her. She was in his arms. His name was a soft sound on her lips and of course his conscience had to rear its ugly head. _Damn._

“Elizabeth.” He grabbed her hips to still her. “We can’t do this. Remember, what I said?”

She tried to wiggle. “Said what?”

John kissed her neck again before he nibbled the shell of ear. “I said that when you and I make love it will be because we both want it not because of the circumstances we find ourselves in.”

A rather put upon sigh escaped Elizabeth as she turned in John’s arms to face him. “Yes, I do remember. So, do you want me for me or is it just the circumstances?”

He swallowed hard as he glanced down at her body. He wanted to toss her over his shoulder and carry her to the bed just like Tarzan had done to Jane. 

“John?”

His head quickly snapped up. “I want you more than anything I’ve ever wanted in my lifetime. I want you more than I want to fly.”

Once more her heart caught in her throat at his words. “Then what’s stopping you?”

“You sure?” Before she could answer he continued, “Be very sure, Elizabeth. This isn’t something you or I will ever be able to walk away from.”

“I’ve never been more sure.”

Passion darkened his eyes as he swung her up in his arms. As he carried her towards the bed, he looked down at the treasure he held against his heart. “I will never let you go.”

His words were a solemn promise one that he would keep forever.


End file.
